Here be the dauntless
by tris.6.prior
Summary: "The last thing I see is Four's evil smirk, then i hear a gunshot and everything goes black." ONE SHOT


A/N: This is not based off the actual story. I had to write this for a class project and thought I should post it. Enjoy! "Here be the Dauntless," is what I read on my arm as I walk to my office in the glass building, with all the other leaders offices in it. On my paper-cluttered desk, there is a note with my name on it. Eric, Erudite headquarters 12:00 ~Jeanine I assume she needs me to kill off a few more divergents. It's not hard to do, I do it a lot. I simply knock them out and throw them into the chasm and stage it as suicide. This usually doesn't happen this early, though. It occurs when the initiates are in the middle of stage two, but they only arrived a week ago. Seeing that it is now 11:30, I head out to the tracks. I jump on the train swiftly, using the handle for support. After two years in Dauntless, it has become fairly easy. I sit with my back against the cool, metal wall and twirl the metal ring on my lip until I feel the train slow down. I jump off, running a few steps to keep my balance. "Who are you and why are you here?" the Erudite guard, obviously a transfer, asks me as I approach the gate. "My name is Eric, a Dauntless leader, and I am here to accompany Jeanine to a meeting," I reply, trying to let a little of my Erudite show. He steps aside, allowing me to enter the headquarters. I open Jeanine's office door using the key she gave me last year. I step inside and she doesn't realize my presence until she hears the door click closed. "Glad you decided to show up Eric," Jeanine scowls. I am just now realizing I am nearly thirty minutes late. "Sorry, my meeting ran late," I reply, trying not to show the fear on my face. "You're lucky I am protecting your divergence because I could have you dead in a minute. Don't let it happen again," she says sternly. "Why am I here?" I ask, my voice shaking with fear from her previous comment. "Seems the Candor aptitude test administrator didn't have an aptitude for Erudite," she laughs slightly. "What does that mean exactly?" I ask, suddenly confused. "One of your initiates, Albert, had an aptitude for Candor and Dauntless. The Candor administrator, who administered his test, seems to have forgot to change the results back to only Candor. Al is divergent, he threatens my plan. You need to kill him," she explains. "Yes ma'am," I reply, still shocked at the stupidity of the Candor man and how he just unknowingly ended a boy's life. "Oh, and watch out for the stiff. No Abnegation ever transfers to Dauntless, not since two years ago anyway," she states. "I will.' "You're dismissed. Don't screw this up, I can easily place you in the bottom of the chasm with all the other divergents," she scowls at me. "I won't," I state as I'm walking out the door towards the tracks. I get to the tracks just as the train is arriving. I jump on and resume my place against the wall, playing with my lip ring. The train slows, and I jump off, stumbling. Being that it is almost two, I decide that there is no better time to get rid of Al than now, when almost no dauntless are near the chasm, and if there are, they are most likely to be drunk. I walk into the dormitories where all the initiates appear to be knocked out cold. When I reach Al's bed, I bend down, grab him, and drag him through the door, careful not to wake the other initiates. I continue to drag him, very close to the edge of the chasm, before he gains the energy to fight back. He throws a punch to my face, and I quickly turn my head, his fist just brushing my ear. I return his gesture with a punch to his jaw. He stumbles back a few steps but then lunges at me. I step to the side and punch him in the temple, knocking him out. He crumples to the floor and I pick up his heavy, lifeless body and tip it over the rail of the chasm. I watch his mangled body flow against the waves for a while, before returning to my office. I walk up the many stairs to the glass building and go to bed, knowing I have to get up early to administer fear landscapes tomorrow. I wake up the next morning with Jeanine's plan in my mind. I have to inject all the initiates with the mind control serum so Jeanine can start her war on the factions. She wants control over all five factions, Abnegation, Dauntless, Erudite, Amity, and Candor. Grabbing the briefcase of pre-filled syringes, I walk to the fear landscape room. After hours of going through boring landscapes, there had only been a few amusing ones, like the Candor girl's fear of moths. I injected all initiates and both the trainers before they left for the dorms. Jeanine was right, the stiff was divergent. She had a couple amusing fears herself but managed to manipulate every one of them. The plan will start tonight, after we announce the rankings. It obviously won't work on the stiff and I doubt it will work on that trainer, Four, either. There is no way he could have beat me in rankings without being divergent. I sit on my bed pondering what might go wrong tonight. My alarm wakes me up a few hours later. I grab the gun I keep in the back of my closet, and head to the tracks so I can go to Erudite to find Jeanine. The train arrives a few minutes after I get to the tracks and I jump on swiftly, resting my head against the cool, metal wall. The train slows and I start towards the gates in the Erudite headquarters, meeting the same Erudite guard as before. This time, he allows me to enter without questioning, knowing who I am. I meet Jeanine and her assistant, Caleb, who looks oddly similar to the stiff in her lab. "Hello, Eric," Jeanine spits plainly, showing she is apprehensive. Caleb smiles shyly. "Hello, Jeanine. Have the simulations been started yet?" I ask, suddenly feeling nervous myself. I really want this plan to work so Jeanine and I can have total rule over all five factions. "I just started them up around fifteen minutes ago, they should be nearing Abnegation in approximately forty-five minutes," she replies. "Great." We decided to invade Abnegation first, they are too selfless to fight back, and they are the head of the government, so they will be easy to take down. Once we have control of Abnegation, we have control of the government, and we can make anyone do whatever we want. Jeanine, Caleb, and I all head out to one of the abandoned Erudite cars and go straight to Abnegation headquarters. We arrive in Abnegation at the same time the simulants do. I walk up to them, my gun in my hand, and look among them, observing for anyone who seems to be aware. The stiff doesn't have the same expression as the others. I need to bring her to Jeanine so she can inject the new serum into her. I can't have my life threatened because I didn't turn in one divergent. Jeanine has beat me to it. The next time I look over, she has Four at gunpoint. The stiff is right next to them, saying something I can't hear from this far away. Genuinely curious, I walk closer to them to go stand by Jeanine, just as she starts her walk towards Erudite headquarters, guards leading Four and the stiff, close behind Jeanine. The walk to Erudite headquarters was much longer than I expected it to be, considering I can only compare it to a train or car ride. Jeanine pulls me aside and says, "I am going to get the new serum that targets divergents. I plan on using it on Four because he is more powerful. We can take the stiff and use her for testing later on." I nod and stay in that same hallway until Jeanine returns minutes later with the serum. After following Jeanine into the corridor with the stiff and Four, she gives the whole "I'm going to inject this needle into you so I can control your mind" speech. I watch her give him the injection but before I can register anything else, the stiff points her gun at the ground and shoots my foot. I cry out in pain but not before I hear a faint, "Don't try to define me." After nursing the wound on my foot, we go to the Erudite labs to watch the war pan out. Jeanine went to put the stiff in the "death tank," as we call it. Several hours after Jeanine returns, we decided to clear out the death tank, in case we need it again later. The first thing I see is an empty tank with shattered glass. She escaped. The next thing I see is all the simulants drop and start to stir back to their normal selves. That's not possible, the only way to do that is to shut down the Dauntless computers, which are being guarded by Four. Who could've gotten through Four? We go back to Erudite headquarters to watch the film from the cameras I recently placed in Dauntless headquarters. It was the stiff. She broke Four out of the simulation and shut down the war. We don't have time to worry about how she did it because we have to hide. The citizens will want us dead for all the harm we have caused to the city. There is no where to go outside the city but we can hide inside the Erudite headquarters. Jeanine's office is the only moderately safe place so we start running there. Jeanine, Caleb, and I have been hiding in the office for only two hours when we hear screaming and heavy footsteps coming down the hallway. We just stay put, because Jeanine's office is locked, and no one else will be able to get in. That's what we all thought, until we hear a gunshot and the door slams open. Great, the stiff ruined the war and my entire life plan and now I'm going to die. I watch as Jeanine is strangled by Four and Caleb was shot. The last thing I see is Four's evil smirk, then I hear a gunshot and everything goes black. 


End file.
